


Ex Machina

by kuzuhina (Know_Your_Paradoxes)



Series: Talentswap AUs [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: ??? Shuuichi, Animal Breeder Rantarou, Basically the Canon Talents and Plot Points are the Same As in SDR2 but with the NDRv3 kiddos, Canonswap, Coach Gonta, Cook Tsumugi, F/F, F/M, Gamer Kaito, Gangster Miu, Gen, Good Luck Kaede, Gymnast Himiko, Impostor Kokichi, Kiibo Uses They/Them, Lowercase, M/M, Mechanic Kiibo, Multi, Musician Tenko, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Nurse Kirumi, Photographer Korekiyo, Prince Ryouma, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, Swordswoman Maki, Talentswap, Traditional Dancer Angie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Know_Your_Paradoxes/pseuds/kuzuhina
Summary: Akamatsu Kaede meets her classmates, finds herself on an island randomly after being teleported(?) by 5 plush bears, and is caught in a Killing Game with her new friends with seemingly no escape. Will she be able to get off the island with her friendships in tact?





	Ex Machina

akamatsu kaede's first encounter is with saihara shuuichi, a quiet, timid-looking boy that introduces himself without a talent. she supposed she admired his bravery, for keeping his talent a secret from everyone else. he seemed not to really care about his talent, as whenever she asked him, he simply shook his head and said that it wasn't "that important", as though that weren't the entire reason that he was here, with fellow super high school level students. he was humble, something that not a lot of shsl students would be able to pull off. for that, kaede had to applaud him.

her second encounter is with an incredibly short boy in an odd-shaped hat that introduces himself with a low, gravelly voice that she cannot quite place, but assumes to be a deep baritone, or perhaps a bass. he is hoshi ryouma, and she instantly recognizes him as a half-japanese, half-english born boy set in line for a position on the throne. although he wasn't full-blooded, he was still rather high ranked in the lineage of the family, something that kaede had never heard of happening in regal countries or in royal court systems before. she supposed that he was just an incredibly lucky person to be able to hold such a title. he was a prince. and she felt a bit unworthy in his presence.

the third person kaede comes across is much less pleasant. her name is iruma miu, and she has a cocky grin on her face that looks like it's been there for years and years on end. she greets kaede as the shsl gangster, and proceeds to make comments on kaede's bust size with no prompting on either one's part. kaede feels her cheeks beginning to flush red, until she notices someone come into view -- a dark-headed, twin-tailed girl with red eyes and a steely gaze that could slice anyone's will in half with a simple glance. she states her name, harukawa maki, and her status as being the shsl swordswoman. kaede bows respectfully, and the conversation ends there.

fifth, she is greeted by gokuhara gonta, the shsl coach. he seems nice enough, and his language skills are stilted, as though he hasn't been accustomed to speaking quite yet. he explains this as having survived in the woods alone since he was little, and that having taught him all the skills he needed to know in order to keep players levelheaded during sports. if he could survive the harsh, unforgiving wilderness, then who's to say that someone couldn't survive a basic football training? kaede agrees, but feels a little intimidated by the fact that he is nearly an entire foot taller than her, and twice her weight in pure muscle.

momota kaito, the shsl gamer, greets her happily, with a bright smile and a flash in his eye. he mentions that he enjoys rhythm games the most, but he also enjoys sandbox games, and is good at all genres, save for one in particular -- mysteries. kaede makes a joke that he's currently living within a mystery, as they had just woken up with no other memories than their names and talents, and kaito laughs and laughs, although there's a hint of melancholy within him. the sounds that escape his throat eventually begin to turn into a coughing fit, and kaede searches for someone to treat him.

she finds the shsl nurse, toujou kirumi, and guides her to where momota kaito was. his coughing hadn't subsided, but he was coughing as he played on his console, as though he didn't even notice that he was coughing like there was nothing within his lungs but ash and dust. kirumi treats him, giving him a homemade herbal remedy to help soothe his throat, and some medicine that would help subside allergies. he nods gratefully, although he stuffs the pills within his pocket, not even bothering to take one in front of them so they can be confident that he took them. kirumi bids adieu to kaede and she's left wondering why she didn't interact with the nurse more.

shirogane tsumugi seems upbeat enough. she looks with bright eyes and a fresh grin, the determination to be a friendly person apparent in her gaze. she greets kaede happily, and offers her a slice of her freshly made glazed ham, with a new glaze recipe, as though kaede were to care completely and utterly about what was in her food. she ate it, and was stunned by the craftsmanship within the cuisine. tsumugi then explains her status as the shsl chef, and kaede makes sure to keep note of her in the back of her head if she's ever feeling hungry again.

amami rantarou's talent is given away by one of his kittens sauntering up to kaede's leg and beginning to purr and rub against her happily. she traced the source to rantarou, who nervously explained that he was an animal breeder, and the kittens were all his. kaede gives him a warm smile, and she's almost taken aback by how charming and cute he is. she already had another person in mind when she thought the word "captivating", but if she didn't already, rantarou was definitely the sort. she gives the kitten a snuggle and names him mozart before going on her merry way.

the shsl photographer catches kaede off-guard. she was walking around until suddenly the bright flash of a polaroid camera filled her vision. she turned to the source to find a long-haired young man with narrow eyes and a mask over the lower half os his facial features shaking the polaroid he had just captured of her. he greeted her formally, bowing almost too low, yet poising himself back gracefully. shinguuji korekiyo was the name, and she introduced herself to him before he asked her to move out of the way so he could take some pictures of some fabulous roses he had just found on the bush behind her.

meeting yumeno himiko is, rather blatantly, unfruitful. she yawns throughout her entire greeting, and her words are long and drawn out. kaede feels the tiredness that appears to radiate off of the smaller girl herself, and almost falls asleep during the spiel. she is the shsl gymnast, and kaede would believe it. she appears very limber and compact, which kaede assumed were two good things to be when doing gymnastic exercises. she smiles brightly to the smaller girl and she gives kaede a sheepish, almost shy grin back in response.

ouma kokichi is much creepier in person than he seems in the media. in magazine pictures, like the time magazine article that was done on him, his grin looked cute and cheeky. in person, however, this was a much different story. he looked almost sadistic, as though he were watching someone dying in front of him and he were smiling down at them in impish glee. kaede heard him laugh and decided that she already didn't particularly care for this person. he then claimed to be the shsl dictator, a talent that kaede hadn't recognized from the roster she had looked up online. perhaps he were merely the impostor she had seen mentioned on the forums...?

the bubbly shsl traditional dancer appeared very bubbly and cute, as though she were hyped up on sweets of every kind, and she was constantly experiencing sugar rush euphoria. she called herself yonaga angie, a name that kaede did not recognize as being japanese. how could she be a traditional dancer if she weren't native to japan? she quickly shot down kaede's line of thinking by stating that she was half-american, of samoan descent, and she continued talking about her island gods, prompting kaede to quickly excuse herself. religion had never been a great subject of importance to her, and she would prefer not to talk about the subject at all if possible.

the shsl musician was jumpy and jittery, and appeared to constantly be looking around for other people. she introduced herself loudly as being chabashira tenko, with a bright smile and a stance of confidence, negating her previous behavior. kaede wasn't exactly sure what she was so jumpy about, but she decided that she wouldn't ask. she blushes when kaede compliments her smile, and appears very flustered by the comment a while after it had escaped kaede's lips. kaede mentions the cute boy that was much shorter than she, and tenko's face turns into a snarl the likes of which kaede had never seen.

the last person kaede encounters is a robot who introduces themselves as kiibo, the shsl mechanic. kaede is astounded by the idea of a robot that could theoretically rebuild itself. kiibo appears shy and smiles coyly as they tell her all about their accomplishments and how they haven't been all that great, but kaede knows that they're merely being humble. kiibo's blush is luminescent, and cute, and kaede feels her heart swell with joy at seeing them so happy. she bids them adieu and they bow deeply in response, showing just how polite they truly are.

after meeting everybody, she finds herself stuck in the center of the island, with a confused expression on her face, standing in front of her friends, facing an army of stuffed bears. she recognizes the one with a red half on its left as the bear she had met before suddenly waking up on the beach. "hey! you!" she yells out, but to no avail. it's as though the bears cannot hear her, as they continue their spiel, as though nothing had happened.

"so, y'all might be wondering why you're stuck on a beach with a bunch of teens such as yourselves, with talents that rival yours, huh? damn, you kids are all the same. you're so predictably naive and innocent at first. god, it'll be great seeing all that joy and happiness getting sucked outta ya!" the monochrome bear in the center explains.

the bear with a green half, the robotic looking one, stares blankly out at the others, seemingly locking eyes onto one particular person, even though kaede couldn't tell who that person in particular was. she feels a chill run down her spine, despite not being the target.

"precisely! daddy, you're so good at explaining things!" the red-halved bear exclaims.

"don't call me that. the kinksters out there are going to assume things!" the monochrome leader retorts, a scowl not being present on its features, but being implied nonetheless.

the red-halved bear looks down and nods in dismay. if kaede weren't so confused, she would feel almost sorry for it.

"oh yeah, forgot! haven't introduced myself to you bastards yet, huh?" the leader asks, a rhetorical question that kiibo almost instantaneously answers. "wasn't talking to you, wall-e! anyway, i'm monokuma, your new headmaster and the lovely ringmaster behind your killing school life."

"and we're the monokumarz!

"the leader, monotarou, who can put down doubt and lies with a single gaze!" the red-halved bear steps forward and bows at its introduction. 

"monosuke, the smartest and fiercest bear of them all!" the striped, yellow-sided bear comes to light, adjusting its glasses. 

"monofunny, the cutest, sweetest, most lovable bear in existence!" the bra-clad bear steps up and does a tiny dance. 

"monokid, a rockstar who can make your face melt with the sheer power of rock and roll!" the half-blue bear steps up and plays a riff on its guitar before stepping back into line with the others.

"and finally, monodam, a cold, steely, unforgiving, unstoppable force of pain and misery!" the green bear, the last to be introduced, does not move, nor does it speak.

monotarou clears its throat and then exclaims, "we'll be monitoring you all through the duration of your stay here on jabberwock island! and no, we won't go easy on you for breaking any school rules!" it then jumps forward, holding tiny, eBook-esque objects within its paws. it goes around, handing them out to students.

kaede is one of the last to be handed her eBook, but she doesn't mind it all that much. after all, she doesn't really care what she's given as long as she can make use of it and be the person that she's meant to be. "these are your eHandbooks, with detailed outlines of the rules, a list of things you can and cannot do, your personal information, report cards for your classmates should you choose to interact with your potential murderers, and eventually, the host of a wonderful despair-inducing crime-fighting tool, the all-powerful monokuma files!"

monokid elbows monotarou and it yelps in response. "you weren't supposed to tell them about the monokuma files just yet, jackass!" it whispers loudly, as though it were on a stage, pretending to whisper but doing a poor job so that its audience could hear the contents of its sentence.

"oh yeah... whoops... sorry, dadd-- i mean, father..."

"you're damn right you're sorry! if i didn't have a heart, i would've killed you and given our lovely students an example of how to get off this island myself! and don't think that because you're my kids it means that you get off the hook! you can get killed the same as anyone else! you're on your own, kiddos!"

the other five cubs begin to shout back and forth in protest, save for monodam, whose back had now turned away from the students and was staring coldly into the face of its 'father'. cries of "but you can't do that!", "we're your flesh and blood!", and "what kind of despair will that bring you?" are being brought to monokuma's attention, and it simply shakes its head and states, "i can indeed do that. actually, if you keep talking back like the little shitheads you are, i might just have to take myself up on that offer right now!"

kaede hears someone behind her whisper, "what the actual fuck is going on?" she believes it to be miu, but she doesn't know precisely who that voice belongs to.

"i heard that, jackass!" exclaims the monochrome toy, voice screeching and squeaking, irritating the eardrums of everybody within distance. "well, if you're so eager to knoooooow~, i suppose i can let some deets slip. but just know that this is a spoiler-free zone, cough, monotarou, cough. aaaanyhow, you're all going to kill each other for sport! why, you might be asking? why, because i damn well said so, that's why! and there's also the thing about not being able to get off of the island unless you do, so there's another incentive."

kaede's eyes widened in horror. what the heck? there was absolutely no way that any of them would kill one another for no reason other than to leave the island. even the odd ones like shinguuji, ouma, or, hell, iruma, would never stoop that low. at least kaede hoped. despite her being a gangster, iruma didn't seem the type to be able to hurt someone. perhaps it was just kaede judging the book by its cover. ouma, even though his grin looked like he was watching live torture taking place and he was loving every second, also didn't seem strong enough (physically or emotionally, she made note) to commit an act like murder. shinguuji, for as odd as his introduction to kaede was, didn't seem like the type of person either. she wondered if she would ever find the illustrious "murderous type". she doubted it very strongly.

"oh, you children, always think it's so messed up whenever the big bad scary monokuma mentions murder. well, don't say i didn't warn you! anyone can be capable of murder if you believe deep enough. you just gotta clack the heels of your shoes three times, and wish that you don't get murdered, and it might come true! or you might just end up getting stabbed in the process, in which case, sucks to be you!"

kaede's head was spinning. why? why her friends? why her classmates? why her class?

"and i know you're thinking, oh boo hoo, why me, why us, why do we have to kill each other. well damn, why do you have to question _every little thing_ someone says? if i say jump, you ask how high, mr. monokuma. ya hear?"

and just like that, kaede and the rest of her class was spun into a world of despair and death.


End file.
